pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
At the Hour of Our Death
Ryan Merriman Ashley Peldon Jake Lloyd and | image = | last name = | location = Yellowstone | previous_episode = Pool | next_episode = Countdown}} At the Hour of Our Death is the fourteenth episode of the third season of The Pretender which first aired February 27, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker and Jon Gries as Broots. Summary Recap Jarod calls Sydney while flying above Yellowstone, when his plane goes through some turbulence and before the call cuts off he promises to call within an hour again. Miss Parker arrives, peachy as ever, and after receiving a package from Jarod which turns out to be a rosary, collapses. Angelo picks the rosary up saying “Miss Parker needs Faith, but Faith is dead.” Jarod crashes in the Yellowstone and is able to send out a distress call, with an approximate coordinates. Miss Parker is rushed to OR as she has a massive internal bleeding to due a perforated ulcer. Broots stays with Miss Parker, at one point confessing that Parker is the closest person to him after Debbie. Sydney leaves as he is worried about Jarod, who has not given any sign of life. Injured Jarod is struggling to keep warm and has to scare away wolves, who at intervals come nearer and nearer. Both Parker and Jarod are shown to go through the same moment from their past, around the end of April in 1972. A couple of weeks after Miss Parker’s mother’s death, and young Miss Parker sees a small coffin brought to the Centre, to Dr. Raines who sent it to the Containment Area. She is more than curious to go and see who has died, but do not know where to begin, so she goes to Jarod and shares the news. They decide to go and see where the dead body is by following Dr. Raines. He hears them and they hide in an empty room, Raines goes through the room but finds no-one. Angelo has saved them via the ventilation. The three of them go to the Containment Area. There is a white dome in the midst of the room; the threesome goes inside, where within a coffin-like construction, lies a girl. She opens her eyes and introduces herself as Faith. Parker is surprised and sees it as an opportunity to find a friend, the first girlfriend ever. They talk a bit, but someone comes to check on Faith and they run away, promising to return. While away, Jarod tells that Faith, who has brought to Centre to get well from her illness, is fatally ill and will not recover. Parker is devastated. They return some time later to see Faith, but her condition has worsened, she is hallucinating and said that she saw her mother there. Parker, tearing up, gives Faith her rosary, which was her mother’s and has always on consoled her and made her feel as her mother was close by. Moments after that Faith dies. A bit later an alarm goes off, indicating that Faith’s vital signs are gone and the children run off. Miss Parker is clearly upset and Jarod tries to console her. A bit later Jarod witnesses a discussion between Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines. Raines wants to call the cleaners for Faith, but Parker objects, demanding that Catherine Parker's priest, Father Moore would be called and she could get the proper burial like Catherine would have wanted. Raines is still distrustful of Father Moore, but does as ordered. Parker and Jarod both see Faith at that night, while struggling to stay alive. Parker’s heart stops and she sees Faith who tells her to fight and that her mother loves her very much, while doctors resuscitate. Jarod is in the verge of freezing to death, when she sees Faith who tells him to hold on and that he will be found soon. In the morning, Jarod is found with some help from Sydney and Broots. Miss Parker’s condition has stabilized and even her father flew right back to her, after hearing what had happened. Parker asks her father about Faith, and Mr. Parker tells her that Faith is her adoptive sister and neither he nor Catherine had the heart to tell her, as Faith was fatally ill. The Centre’s innovative treatment wasn’t enough to help her, but the treatment has since helped many others. Later they go and see her gravestone at the Centre’s cemetery. Jarod, although rescued is worried about the Centre catching him, he wakes up at Father Moore’s place, the man he was flying to see, and Moore tells him that he is safe there. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker/Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Jon Gries as Broots *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Richard Marcus as Raines *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Jake Lloyd as Young Angelo * as Faith * as Father Moore Pretend No pretend. Quotes Related links * http://www.pretendercentre.com/3-14-at-the-hour-of-our-death/#sthash.KdCwId4x.JtYwanSt.dpbs Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes